marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gunner Henderson
|gender = Male |DOD = November 20, 2016 |affiliation = (formerly) Cerberus Squad (formerly) |tv series = The Punisher (2 episodes) |actor = Jeb Kreager |status = Deceased}} Gunner Henderson was a United States Marine Corps veteran and a member of the Cerberus Squad who served in Afghanistan alongside Frank Castle. Upon leaving the army, Henderson became fearful of being assassinated so hid out within the woods until Castle found him. Henderson and Castle were ambushed by team of Anvil agents led by William Rawlins and Henderson was eventually killed. Biography United States Marine Corps Born in Kentucky, Gunner Henderson grew up with strong faith in God and usually quoted the . Later, Henderson joined United States Marine Corps and served with Jack Kimber who appreciated his skills.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar Operation Cerberus Recruitment Henderson was recruited by Ray Schoonover and Agent Orange to become a part of covert military squad. Henderson, with the rest of the squad, was stationed in compound in Kandahar. Following the briefing, Henderson was assigned as a member of the team under Frank Castle's commands. with his joke]] Henderson then found Castle in the compound when he played guitar. He asked can he play something from the repertoire of . Castle answered that Rogers is not his kind of music. Henderson introduced himself to Castle and said that he heard good things about Castle and his service. Castle responded in kind, saying that he was a friend of Jack Kimber who praised Henderson's skills. Referencing to his religious nature, Henderson decided to tease Castle and quoted Proverbs 13:6, noting that their purpose as soldiers to serve to God. Seeing Castle's embarrassment, Henderson laughed and calmed Castle, saying that he was just kidding. True Purpose At one mission, Henderson accidentally lost his knife, so one of the young soldiers let Henderson borrow his knife. However, during another mission the soldier was killed, and Henderson went down to the mortuary to pay his respects and return the knife. However, he saw several soldiers who put bags of heroin into the soldier's corpse in order to smuggle it into the United States of America. Henderson then saw Orange and Morty Bennett. He realized they were behind the whole operation and that they were funded by heroin sales, and a result did not know who he could trust.The Punisher: 1.05: Gunner Assassination of Ahmad Zubair 's grave]] During Operation Cerberus, Agent Orange ordered the capture of a member of the Afghan National Police, Ahmad Zubair who investigated criminal activity in Kandahar. Cerberus Squad captured Zubair and brought him to the unknown location where Henderson, like his teammates, guarded him. Secretly wearing a camera, Henderson witnessed the brutal torture of Zubair executed by Orange. Henderson asked what Zubair saying but Orange informed that he said nothing useful. He doubted the necessity of torture and over whether or not Zubair actually had any intelligence they would use, which Rawlins simply dismissed. 's actions]] Zubair then insisted in English that he is not a terrorist and has a family. However, Orange simply ordered Frank Castle to execute Zubair what he did, by a single shot in the head. Ray Schoonover ordered Castle and Henderson to take Zubair's corpse outside and bury it within the desert. They dug up an unmarked grave but before they buried Zubair, Castle removed a bullet from his skill. Henderson noted that it seemed like they were being ordered to bury evidence before they buried Zubair and left. Ambush in Kandahar When William Rawlins and Ray Schoonover informed that high-ranking terrorist leader was located at the secured compound in Kandahar, Frank Castle and Billy Russo entered their briefing and was asked of their opinion on the mission. Despite Frank Castle's suspicion, Henderson and the rest of the squad were sent to eliminate the target. However, they were ambushed by Afghan Insurgents and sustained casualties. Castle then managed to clean the evacuation point and save remaining members of the squad, including Henderson. back]] Henderson made it back to base with the surviving member of Cerberus Squad once Castle had successfully cleared out the enemy and allowed air support to get them to safety. While Henderson sat alone looking at his fellow soldier's traumatic experiences, Rawlins, looking at all of the wounded and severely damaged soldiers, calmly asked if they had successfully killed the target as he wanted. Once an enraged Castle assaulted their leader before punching him in the eye, Henderson and Russo dragged him away until the soldiers managed to pull him in a different room. Secluded in Fear Reunion with Frank Castle Following dismantle of the Operation Cerberus, Henderson was returned to the United States of America. He managed to contact with NSA analyst, known as Micro. Henderson sent him footage of the execution of Ahmad Zubair in order to expose his superiors. They learned about it but blamed Castle and organize a massacre to kill him and his family. in Kentucky]] When it became apparent that he was being targeted, Henderson hid in the mountains of Kentucky. Though Castle began searching for him and called out to him as a friend, Henderson fired an arrow from his bow and slowly approached. Convinced that Castle was not out to kill him, the two partnered up and, with the sounds of a coming helicopter and soldiers through the woods, fled to hide and kill off each one. As the Anvil agents sent in by William Rawlins pursued Castle and Henderson, the pair was able to fend them off. With Micro's assistance, Castle and Henderson managed to take down the whole team, however, Henderson was shot in the abdomen during the encounter. After the shootout, Henderson felt fatigued and was carried by Castle, who was also shot in the stomach. Henderson knew that he would “die in these woods", requested Castle to bury him, but he left to search for help, leaving him alone while he died from blood loss.The Punisher: 1.05: Gunner Personality Gunner Henderson was a kind, honest man with a strong sense of duty and religious nature. As a man with faith, Henderson believed that his duty as a soldier within the United States Marine Corps to serve to the greater good and God's will. Also, Henderson had a sense of humor, jokingly teasing Frank Castle with his Christian beliefs. When Henderson discovered the covert side of their operation, linked with heroin sales, Henderson cannot leave them behind and leak information to the NSA. Abilities *'Master Marksman': During his military service, Henderson was trained to utilize various types of firearms. He skills grown up, and Jack Kimber described him as the best breacher he ever saw. *'Expert Combatant': Despite his wound, Henderson was able to subdue one of the Anvil agents in close combat and kill him. *'Master Archer': Henderson has shown to be superb in using a hunting bow, able to project an arrow into Frank Castle from afar. Equipment Weapons *'Rifle': To be added *'Hunting Bow': Armed himself with a bow, Henderson project an arrow into Frank Castle before he realized that Castle was not an enemy. Later, Henderson managed to use his bow to eliminate several Anvil agents. *'Knife': Henderson used his knife to kill one of the operatives in close combat. Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': To be added Facilities *'Cerberus Squad Compound': To be added Relationships Allies *United States Marine Corps **Jack Kimber *Cerberus Squad - Former Teammates **Frank Castle/Punisher - Friend *David Lieberman/Micro - Contact Enemies *Afghan Insurgents *Ahmad Zubair † *William Rawlins † - Former Superior *Ray Schoonover † - Former Superior *Morty Bennett † *Anvil - Killers **Billy Russo † - Former Teammate Appearances In chronological order: *''The Punisher'' **''Season One'' ***''Kandahar'' (flashback) ***''Gunner'' ***''The Judas Goat'' (picture) ***''Crosshairs'' (picture) ***''Cold Steel'' (mentioned) ***''Home'' (mentioned) Behind the Scenes *Dean Neistat was a stunt double for Jeb Kreager in the role of Gunner Henderson. References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Cerberus Squad Members Category:Deceased Characters